theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarfak Tidebeard
Background Jarfak Tidebeard is the leader of The Fishers gang on Canary's Perch. He was encountered by the Unexpectables early on in their excursion to Canary's Perch in his other guise, as The Quiet Man, a filthy old dwarf with a massive, unkempt black beard who's missing half his teeth, one eye, and a leg. Several of his few remaining teeth are gold. As The Quiet Man, he is more than willing to give information for a few pieces of gold, but he is canny enough to use this exchange to manipulate the unsuspecting into doing what he wants by feeding them certain pieces of information. As leader of The Fishers, he opposes the Roughskins and the Storm's Convergence, though he tolerates Cullith Cascadia's intrusion less than anyone else. He gave them the low-down on what waited for them in Canary's Perch then seemingly left them to their own devices. Later that night, when the Unexpectables where hauling away with the Crab Mech, he revealed himself as the leader of The Fishers, and allowed them to leave with the submersible under the condition that they relay a message to Crabbius the Mighty to "send the big rock" to Cullith's location, apparently having tolerated her nonsense enough. "The big rock" seemed to have been codeword for a Leviathan Crab, which has sent Canary's Perch into chaos by chasing the leader of one of its factions running. Personality An old timer amongst the pirates of Canary Channel, Jarfak is well-versed in all manner of topics within it; like Canary's Perch, Cinlas Cascadia, "The Sunhats," the Coastal Orcs, Balton Village, and The Time Cleaver. He also has a distinct, crustacean-like laugh. Like any crusty old dwarf who's seen a lot, Jarfak is affable but very forthcoming with the dangers of his chosen home. He's always willing to make a quick coin, and will blab on for what seems like hours about the goings on of the makeshift city, making his alias of "The Quiet Man" quite the misnomer. With his enemies, he seems to be able to get along well enough keeping the eternal stalemate going, but will act swiftly when new factions arise to challenge the dichotomy. Relationships The Roughskins and The Storm's Convergence As the leader of the Fishers, he opposes both the Roughskins and the Storm's Convergence in equal parts, though he is able to keep his distaste for aquatic humanoids at bay far better than his underlings, and is far more threatened by the Storm's Convergence and their willingness to work with unsavory characters such as the United Clergy of Orun. To this end, he had Crabbius do something in order to possibly cause her damage or at least her operation. The Unexpectables The Unexpectables met Jarfak under his guise as The Quiet Man. He lightly mocked them for not knowing entirely what they'd be getting into, but relented and gave the group the lay of the land including a hint to travel to the eastern part of the Perch to find "a friend". He later belayed an order to requisition the Crab Mech from the group after they'd fought to obtain it, under the condition that they'd ask Crabbius to "get the big rock" and send it to Cullith Cascadia. He sent word of the Leviathan Crab's attack against The Storm's Convergence and the current state of unrest in Canary's Perch to the Unexpectables via Crabbius the Mighty. Crabbius The Mighty Jarfak knows Crabbius, and apparently entrusted him with the ability to either activate or summon something in the ocean's depths he refers to as "the big rock", though he himself held the key to it in the form of a milky white stone. Afterward, he sent a message from the Quiet Man to the Unexpectables, saying that he sent a Leviathan Crab to run Cullith out of town. Category:NPC Category:Dwarvern characters